A Battle for the Kingdom and for Life
by LadyGwenhyfar
Summary: After the war in the Lioness Rampant, someone is upset that Jon didn't die as planned. Will a once thought ally get revenge & change the fate of Tortall? Or will Jon, Alanna, and George battle their friend to the end?
1. An Urgent Letter

i know, iam sorry i keep on changing the summary, but as you know- like all writers, at certain points i feel like what i may have set you all up for, just isn't a good enough explantion...

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Tamora Pierce (except for Garrett & Kathyrn... you'll know who they are later)... oh yah... and the plot belongs to me!**

**Note: Yes, this story takes place after the end of the Lioness Rampant, which im sure you know, &**

**most importantly, Alanna and George are engaged along with Jon and Thayet, but neither couples ae married yet.**

**Oh and Faithful, Thom, Roger and Liam ARE STILL DEAD (sadly for Faithful, Thom, and Liam though...)**

**Further: I am writing this story for myself b/c there were somethings that i was disappointed w/ in the last book that i wish i could change-althoughi won't tellyou what yet- sou willjust have to read for yourself!. But PLEASZZZZ R&R so that u can tell me how im doing & it will keep it interesting for me to c what u guys think!**

**Thankx!**

**This is my first story on fanfic, so be nice! jk whatever...**

* * *

**...A Battle for the Kingdom and for Life...**

The moment she entered through the door, she could feel his eyes on her. She always could, for she knew that he, George, had never been happier- happier to finally be with her.

"Com' here my lioness" George said with a grin on his face.

"Don't think just because I come, makes me obedient," Alanna whispered into George's ear. "For that will never be true..."

George smiled, and quickly adverted his eyes after realizing that the two of them had a small audience consisting of his cousin Rispah and a few of her ladies.

In an interested voice Rispah asked what the two of them were going to do for the day.

"I believe Mr. Cooper asked for a duel yesterday, hence we will give him one today," Alanna said in a teasing tone.

"Perhaps that is because the beautiful red-head cannot keep her temper, and cheated!"

Alanna, about to remind George that he pulled a few tricks himself, was silenced when Rispah gave out a hardy laugh and clapped George on his shoulders, "Alanna don't become too fustrated with George- he just doesn't like loosing too much to one person... especially to his own wife, eh… sorry… one of his best friends."

Alanna whose face went a little red, didn't look at George when she said, "Fine then, we shall re-duel." _And this time be prepared, Mr. Cooper, my love…no_, Alanna thought, frustrated with Rispah's words.

Alanna was walking towards the door when one of the messangers from the Palace entered the large dining room, over looking the sea. Handing her the scroll he kept neatly inside of his coat pocket, Alanna heard him mumble something… maybe she heard him say _milady_, but she wasn't sure. All she could think about when seeing the Tortallan Crown embroidered on the front of the messanger's coat was Jon.

George, guessing what the silence in the room was due to, got up out of the chair and came to stand behind Alanna. Putting his hand on her shoulder, George steered Alanna out of the dining room, out onto one of the many balconies, overlooking the sea- somewhere private.

Standing across from her, George waited until Alanna was done reading the letter. "Let me guess," George said in a miserable voice, "You have to go."

"Yes, Jonathan needs me." Hearing that upset George… for it was like he always felt inferior to Jon- except now, when he and Alanna were happily enjoying time together, and once again Prince Jonathan had to spoil it.

"George…" Alanna asked, noticing that he wasn't listening. "George I have no choice whether I want to go or not. Jon needs me, and don't forget- I am the King's Champion after all."

"Where are you going?" George asked.

"To Tusaine" Alanna replied. "It seems the rogues, no offense George, are causing trouble once again, and the King of Tusaine has asked Jon to help. The Problem is…"

"Yes I know… the problem is what'll happen if Tusaine falls to the rogues- which might not be so bad after all- _jus' teasing_" George added after the scornful stare Alanna gave George.

In a stressed voice George added, "I don't want you to go. Don't you think it is a little curious that the King of Tusaine is asking Jon to help him? I mean, how often does that happen? The rogues get out of line all the time, so clearly there is there is another reason why Jon is going."

"George, please just let me go."

After thinking about it for minute, "… ok. But how about I will meet up with you in a couple of days, and in the meantime I will see what I can find out at the Dancing Dove."

"Thanks George" and with that Alanna leaned up, kissed George on the cheek and then spun out of the room to go pack, not giving him time for any response.

_I wonder what I just said 'ok' to_, thought George…

* * *

Sitting a top a hillside, excitement came over Alanna of Trebond and Olau as a swift breeze, reminding of her home- free of the sea breeze-ruffled her hair in

the late afternoon wind. Alanna was excited, not so much because she stood overlooking the city of Corus- the Temple of the Goddess, a sign of the

goddess that she admired so much and had gone to when faced with troubled times. Nor did she feel exited when gazing upon the market where she had

first met George…breath. She was excited deep down because she knew that just beyond the Palace Gates lay Jonathan- a man who she had and would

always love: a man who was engaged to a beautiful princess, something she had set up herself. _Do I regret what I've done? _wondered Alanna, who was

interrupted by the fall of heavy raindrops, sending her in full gallop towards the Palace…


	2. Greetings

Thx soo muchBlackRobedMagelet and buttons7 for reviewing! it was kind of sad how happy i was to get reviews, since this is the first thing that i have written, but its awesome! so thankx and let me no what you think of this!

**

* * *

**

Greetings...

_Ugh, I hate the wet!_ Alanna thought, as she dropped the saddle on a nearby rail creating a heavy clunk. It had been a beautiful ride from Port Canyon to Corus until it had started raining. _The gods must hate me… or at least someone else here at court_, Alanna thought, remembering some of the faces at court that she absolutely dreaded- Delia of Eldorne's face being the first to show up. Remembering Delia disgusted Alanna. _I wonder what happened to her? _Alanna wondered_, since her and her followers, or rather Roger's followers lost the revolt. I know she was banished from court, and her home was and still is forced to pay money to the crown… but it's a shame she didn't die, _Alanna thought amusing herself.

Alanna was forced out of her thoughts when she heard someone coming. _I hope it's none of my friends yet_, Alanna thought, wanting to sneak into the Palace, bathe, and then find Jon to see what was troubling him, before visiting her big friends that she had been missing so much. Knowing her friends though, she could guess that at this time in the evening while it was raining, her friends would more likely be warm and cozy sitting inside of the Palace before the large fireplace- Gary and Raoul fighting over some bet or girl, and Jon watching amused, saying that they were both wrong and then sometimes taking the arm of the girl and walking off, making both Gary and Raoul even more upset.

Looking for a brush to groom Moonlight, but upset she couldn't find one, Alanna turned around thinking on second thought that Stefan might be coming. _Stefan!_ her mind screamed, but instead she turned around to see the most beautiful, clear sapphire eyes, with the light of the torch along the wall shining out through them.

Jon who had thought he was seeing things at first, was glad when he found that Alanna was not just another vision he had imagined, since of late he could not keep from thinking of her. "Need this?" Jon asked in a weak, yet excited voice, holding the brush in his hand, the light in his eyes dancing.

"Jon!" Alanna yelled, as Jon set aside the brush, and scooped Alanna into the tightest hug. Then lifting her up off her feet, he swung her around, and then kissed her on her neck before setting her down.

Alanna, looking up at Jon, and wanting to taste his lips so bad, asked, "You're not married yet, right?"

"No," Jon said, his face twisting into a small smile, and guessing what she meant, he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

_Is this why he wanted to see me right away?_ Alanna thought, pleased, but yet ashamed of herself.

When Jon started to pull back, Alanna decided it was her turn to spice things up, and put her hand along the side of his face, pulling him in even closer.

When the two separated, breathless, Alanna considered how remarkable it was, that along the entire ride to Corus she had come up with so many things that she needed to talk to Jon about, but now everything seemed unimportant- or just uninteresting at them moment. wink

"So…" Jon finally said, "Shall we go and get you a hot bath." Tousling her hair, he said, "Knowing you, it would be best to get you taken care of before attending all of the other _boring stuff._" Jon put the emphasis on boring stuff, knowing Alanna's history of disliking royal affairs- royal affairs being the main reason that kept them apart.

"Or my King, are you insisting that _I need_ a bath?" Alanna asked, teasing Jon. "Because if so, you shall find your nose at the end of my sword."

Jon laughed, knowing that she was right, that he could never beat her at fencing, but wanted to tease her about the time she had spent away from him- _all the while_ _driving me mad with missing her_- Jon thought, but did not say. "Lady Alanna, is this true still, or have you been enjoying your vacation long enough that I might change your mind?"

In a sweet voice Alanna replied, "My King, what makes you think I would let my guard down for anybody, least of all you!"

"That I know Lady Alanna" Jon said, his face inching closer and closer to her face. Then he kissed her firmly, but quickly, and said, "My Lady, once you're done bathing, meet me in the Library, for I am not the only one who has been missing you. Although" he added, a smile on his face, "I've been missing you the most." And with that Jon turned around, and just as if he was still her knight master he ran off towards the Palace, attempting to wave good-bye.

Alanna, shaking her head, was appalled at the way she had let Jon kiss her, sweeping her off her feet just like when she was younger, when instead, she had actually intended to… _shake hands with him or something_, her mind added, although doubtfully.

Picking up the brush Jon had left on the edge of the rail Alanna finished grooming Moonlight, and then headed off towards the Palace to bathe. Stopping to admire and pet Darkness, Jon's horse, reminded her of where she had first realized she loved Jon- while riding with him during the war at the Drell River, once again forced in issuesregarding Tusiane. _I wonder what they' re up to this time?_

_

* * *

_

Oh and almost forgot the disclaimer, but didn't

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Tamora Pierce (except for Garrett & Kathyrn... you'll know who they are later)... oh yah... and the plot belongs to me!**


	3. Lots Of Friends & Old Acquaintances

**Hey! So yeah schools about to start ugh! so soon! neways with sats & college applications i dnt no how long it will take for me to update, but i will try to do it as often as i can. so neways now u guys have more than 'fluff' lol to think on. yes... there is a plot &there is still 1 more character that i haven't introduced, so there is still a lot more coming! oh & PLZ R&R so that i no wat u guys think of the story & Thanks soo much to everyone who has! like i said, its sad, but it means alot to me...**

**And I want to go on w/ this story, but if i dnt get a lot of reviews in the meantime, i prob won't finish it which is sad, b/c i think it has potential! lol, & no im not bigheaded!**

**... i hope u enjoy! ...**

**(oh, & by the way, i do know how the story is going to end- i mean ag or aj- but i still want 2 c wat u guys think!)**

* * *

**Lot's Of Friends & Old Acquaintances…**

The door of the library swung open to emit a very happy looking Jon. For once as of late, he had not only dressed well, but was also holding himself in a manner that could command anyone's presence. _There_ _has never been a more fitting King_, Raoul thought to himself.

Turning to look at Gareth the younger, Raoul said, "She's here," guessing Gary's thoughts.

Jon hearing them steered his way over to where the two of them were sitting, and whispered "I can't leave you two alone for five minutes, can I?" And with that he got up to welcome Sir Myles of Olau. Hugging the man, he added, "Your daughter is here."

"Really," Sir Myles said in an eager voice, "I've been dying to speak with her! I am upset that I don't see her much anymore since she is with George." Sensing the tension mounting in Jonathan, he added "Especially since I live with George's own mother."

Jonathan forced a smile, and toasted Sir Myles, just as Raoul had refilled Myles drink, and handed Jon one, when Jon demanded "I need one."

Glasses raised in the air, the door opened once again, only this time to emit Princess Thayet. Thayet was looking exceptionally well in her emerald green dress- bringing out the color in her eyes- followed by her short yet, stubborn friend Buri. Thayet's beauty lit up the room when she smiled and sat down in one of the many big navy blue velvet covered chairs, next to the one that Jon would be sitting in.

Jon was amazed at how Thayet still baffled the entire court with her presence, even after residing at the Palace for almost a year. He had to admit that she was beautiful and that every guy still envied him for getting to be with her, not to mention that she was very polite, friendly, and intelligent, which would make her a great queen one day. On the other hand Jon wondered if he truly loved her, after all she didn't make him laugh like Alanna did. Jon wanted someone he could go adventuring with- someone he had grown up with...

Jon also knew how much Alanna hated royal affairs, but he still had to confess that Alanna was good at debating and would stand up for what she believed in. After all, he had witnessed a debate in Sir Myles history class one day when she was his squire, arguing for the Code of Chivalry. _I still feel bad for the poor lad even as I think about the debate now._ Jon thought._ She killed him. I just remember him saying that the code was old and outdated, and then she went off on him. _Laughing to himself, he remembered how Sir Myles had to jump in constantly to separate the two. The whole time he could tell that Alanna was just waiting for the other squire to say something wrong so that she could draw her sword and attack._Alanna…_

"Jon..." Raoul spoke more forcefully "Jon!"

"…yeah?" Jon answered after a moment.

"Who?" Asked Raoul. Seeing the puzzled look on Jon's face, he repeated the question. "Who else is coming to the meeting?"

"Oh…sorry," Jon said, not sorry at all. "I believe we only have to wait for the Provost, Garrett, and…" trying not to say too anxious "Alanna."

Just as Raoul and Gary turned towards each other and smiled there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Jon called out.

And with that Alanna entered the room dressed in a red tunic with kaki breeches, with short cropped red-hair that flipped out in back. To everyone's surprise she had gold eye shadow spread lightly across her eyes, something she had apparently accustomed herself to during her absence. As she came in, all of her friends stood up except for Gary and Raoul, who came rushing at her each giving her big hugs. She then hugged her father and lightly embraced Thayet, who overall looked happy to see her, and shook hands with Buri.

Turning to Jonathan, the two of them stared at each other for a brief moment, and then Alanna gave Jon a proper hug like she gave to her friends.

Looking at Alanna, Jon was captivated. He had never seen her wear the color red before, and now that she did he just couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her red hair and red tunic perfectly fit everything about her, and with the gold eye shadow she was finally- the lioness.

"Jonathan," Alanna said politely in front of Thayet, "I talked to George, and he will be here in a couple of days. He said that he was going to 'go see what he can find out.' "And by this Alanna knew Jon would know she was talking about the Dancing Dove, a place her and her friends had never shown Thayet, Buri, or Sir Myles. _Although Sir Myles would probably love Scholar_ she thought to herself, holding back a laugh.

"Thanks Alanna. I hope to see George soon." And now the worst part that was protocol- "So everything between you two is going well I hope?" Jon forced out. "Yes," he heard Alanna say without hesitation. "I love the quiet. And you Jon?"

"Yes," Jon said flatly, never knowing more of a lie. After all, the only time he and Thayet really spent together was in a formal manner, deciding over some matter to better the kingdom. He thought of her more as a friend and ruler- not at all as a lover.

Hearing another knock on the door distracted everyone's attention, giving Jon an excuse to drop the subject, as the provost and another man following him came in.

When Alanna saw the man following the provost, her jaw dropped. The man had reddish hair and was tall and muscular. Alanna couldn't help her curiosity, and walked over to the man. Standing close to him, she confirmed her guess- yes, the man even had the bluish-grey eyes. "Liam?" She asked.

Jon swallowed the lump in his throat remembering hearing about Alanna's other love.

The man looked around. In a kind voice he answered, "No my Lady, Liam… Ironarm, I presume you are asking about... he is my brother." The man saw the disappointed look on the girl's face. "I am Sir Garrett though. I am the second in command in the King's Own with Sir Raoul."

Alanna looked at Raoul, who nodded his head to confirm. "Well then I am sorry about your brother Sir Garrett…"

"Garrett" Garrett said at ease, smiling at her. "And thank you."

"Well then," said Jon all attention back on Jon, "Let the meeting begin."

**

* * *

**

**The Meeting…**

Gary, taking heed of the papers before him, slammed his fist down on the table. "All this work and… nothing" Gary said with disappointment and with sarcasm in his voice.Jonathan watched Gary thinking of how well his friend had filled his father's, the older Gareth of Naxen's position.

Jon knew he was lucky to be surrounded by close friends. _After all, he could name numerous stories and folktales he had heard growing up, about even the best men (and women, _he thought, for Alanna_) turning against their king. How many kings could say they were surrounded by friends that they would trust with their lives? Not many._ Letting out an exaggerated breath, Jon asked, "What else is there to do? I have spies everywhere, so how can we come to the conclusion that we have no lead, just a bunch of useless information?"

The provost interrupted, "And with the threats becoming more treacherous..." taking a moment, then continuing "… especially after," and was cut off by the dangerous look Jon gave him.

Alanna who had been half-listening, enjoying the simple pleasure of sitting with her friends just like she used to- although under considerably varied terms- was abruptly drawn back into the conversation and asked in a careful tone, "Especially after what?"

Raoul noticed the daring look in Jon's eyes, but went on anyway. "That's right. You probably haven't heard." Continuing to ignore Jon, he went on, "Just last week a man who claimed to be a messenger of Gary's walked into Jon's" and with a quick glance in Thayet's direction, added, "and Thayet's room, and tried to assassinate Jon."

Alanna, astounded, glared at Jon. _How could he not have told her?_

Jon clearly seeing the distress in Alanna's face, just shrugged and said "It was nothing… I am fine." Realizing the 'fine' wasn't as convincing as he wanted it to be, Jon instinctively reached out and grabbed her arm. "I am fine," Jon insisted once again, this time more forcefully, although knowing it was a lie.

Alanna spotting her friend's lie right away, thought, _after all the years we've spent together, how does he still think he can hide things from me? _Quickly pulling her arm out of his grasp, Alanna glanced at Thayet, wondering how Thayet had taken all of this. Finally Gary's words that Thayet was sharing a room and therefore a bed with Jon, was lingering in her head despite Alanna's best attempts to drive it out. "What happened that night?" Alanna heard herself asking Thayet.

Thayet said in a soft voice, "There was a party that night" and glancing at Jon a worried look spread across her features, "and Jon became pale and didn't feel well, so I had Timon take Jon back to our room."

Alanna hearing 'our room' batted in, "so you didn't take him back yourself?" An implied, _Oh, and where were you?_

Once again Alanna was ashamed at herself for letting her temper get the better of her, and apologized. "I am sorry Thayet."

"I understand your feelings Alanna," Thayet said in a sweet voice. "We all care about Jon… At the time I just thought it would be a better idea to stay and entertain the guests so that they wouldn't get the idea that something was wrong and start rumors, since we are already in the mist of chaos. If I had only known…" Thayet begun.

"It's ok. You were right in your actions" Alanna assured Thayet, remembering that this was her friend- her friend that had gone through hell carrying a baby with only Buri to help her safely through Sarain, when it was her own father's army that was after her. And with Alanna and Liam's help, Thayet had not only saved that one child, but brought along as many children as she could. Which had almost killed all of them through starvation, but that was beside the point.

Thinking of Liam, Alanna turned to Garrett. He seemed to be deep in thought. _Ah, he was charming wasn't he? _Suddenly a thought hit Alanna. "Did the messenger say anything?"

Gary replied, "No, but we know it was planned because the messenger seemed to know that Jon would be in his rooms. Later we found out that Jon's food had been poisoned. We then searched all though the kitchen, but couldn't find anything. And you can believe me, Raoul and I thoroughly questioned and threatened all the cooks, but the person who did it must have snuck out."

Alanna noticing Jon's faraway look said, "Jon, did the messenger say anything to _you_?"

Jon, who had paled a bit said with a stern look on his face, "No. He fell to the floor clawing his throat before his eyes rolled to the back of his head leaving him… dead."

Alanna felt sick. The messenger had died exactly like an assassin she had been attacked by before, when she was traveling to the City of the Gods with George. That messenger had been sent by Duke Roger himself. Alanna felt herself pale and had sensed Jon's fear. For after Alanna had killed Roger the first time, she had told Jon about all of her suspicions against Duke Roger, now giving Jon a perfectly good idea of why to worry.

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Tamora Pierce (except for Garrett & Kathyrn... you'll know who Kathyrn is later)... oh yah... and the plot belongs to me!**


	4. Mists of the Mind

**

* * *

**

**Mists of the Mind**

Meanwhile...

A crowded room filled with some of the trickiest people, who most strangers often referred to as 'thieves,' echoed with roaring laughter, the men and women enjoying the latest looting they had gotten away with, and the pleasure they were now going to face- having a few drinks before going to bed. And while a few of the thieves crowding the room were sent on business either to hear or to carry out their next assignment, there were others, even nobles, that knew the kindness of some of even the highest ranking thieves' hearts, knowing that their crude reputation sometimes exceeded their character.

_I wouldn't want to have it any other way_, George thought, leaning back into his huge armchair, situated to the side of the huge hearth. In the Dancing Dove, his home that he felt he had been away from too long, the thieves roared as fiercely as the flames, and George loved every part of it. Upon seeing George's empty hand, Scholar shoved George another drink. George couldn't help but oblige Scholar's request, and slugged his ale down, thoroughly enjoying the drink as it fizzled, sliding down his throat. Slamming his drink down upon the table, George felt his insides turn. _Oh no, what have I done?_

Stepping outside to capture a breath of fresh air, George quickly realized that his stomach was not the source of his pain: His head, feeling as if he was being probed by needles in his temples, which where then being ground into his head, set George off walking down the fairly packed street. Fully aware of his atmosphere, yet unconscious as to where he was wandering, George stopped abruptly, fighting to keep his balance as a wave of blue light came rippling out from a side street, just a couple of streets away from where he was. Upon hearing a scream, George sped in the direction of the source as quickly as he could.

Halting before turning the corner, George peered around the shop situated on the corner, to make sure he was not being led into a trap. However the moment his head cleared the store, a man sped right past George, nearly knocking him over. A moment later, George discovered a woman emerging out of a small alley between two stores on the right side, most likely where the man had come from. The woman was not nearly more than five feet away from him, and changed her expression upon seeing George.

Unsure of what to do, George said "Wait one minute…I'll be right back" and rushed back around the corner to where that man had fled. After reaching the street, George slowed, unsure of where the man had gone. George was half-disappointed by the disappearance of the man. _Did I honestly think he was going to try to blend in with the crowd and wait for me to come get him? Of course not! Ugh, why can't this ever be easy?_ But at that moment, a light melody of music could be heard throughout the street, the melody becoming louder as the crowd of people in the street were being driven back to the sides, as gypsies and dancers, followed by magicians, jugglers and fire breathers, emerged from within the crowd of people, making their way to the middle of the usually wide, yet now narrow street.

George sighed, knowing what he had to do. Making his way back around the corner, he was surprised to find the woman standing in the front of a storeacross from the alley, clearly not paying attention to what was infront of her. _Had I thought she would have left…I am not sure_.

The woman's face turned when she heard footsteps coming her way. Her face showed her disappointment of him returning alone, her enticing green eyes turned downward beneath her cascading light-brown ringlets, as she asked in a gentle, yet pressing voice, "You…" she said, looking around, "You didn't find him, did you sir?"

George, noticing her light accent knew she must be from the northern isles, an old kingdom of folktale and war. "No," George said, inching his way closer to this stranger. "What was that man running away from?" George pressed, more confused than ever.

Noticing the woman's silence he pleaded, "Pleas'…pleas' jus' tell me wha' happened."

In a low voice the woman spoke, "There's a mess to be cleaned up over there," her head signaling to the direction from which she had come. "He…he attacked that man. And when he had realized that I had seen him, he fled, knowing that I would give him away."

"And what wer' you doin' in the area when you saw him?" George asked. When he saw the woman was offended by his words, he reassured her, "I mean, miss, you're lucky he didn't come after you," _if he did at all_, another voice in his head added. _So I did sense magic then._ _But from where_, he thought, settling his eyes on the woman once more.

"Well," she said glancing behind her, "I came to acquire if I could stay at the inn just there, next to that store across the street. However,uponhearing noises I abandoned that idea, and was drawn to the scene."

"And why ar' you staying there?" George asked, wondering why this woman would choose to stay at one of the rattiest looking inns, given that she did not look like a peasant. She did not look like a noble either, judging from the garb she was wearing and the state she was in, but she was definitely far from a poor hag.

The woman just shrugged.

George's mind went back and forth. He did not simply want to let this woman go. Knowing that it would be impossible to track down the runaway man, at least for the meantime, he thought it best to keep her in his sight.

"You want to see him don't you?" she asked, with distaste on her face. "I'll lead you to the dead man."

While George was looking over the man who had taken a knife to his stomach, the woman paced patiently to the side of him, not wanting to look at the lifeless body any longer.

Inspecting the tear the knife had made, George saw a familiar piece of garment hanging out, and lifted up a corner of the man's shirt to reveal a coat the Tortallan messengers uniformly wore. George not knowing what to make of the whole thing, decided to hire a man to load the dead body, which he covered with a blanket, onto a wooden flat, of which he took along with this woman, up through the winding streets filled with laughter and music, up to the Palace, to ask the only person he knew who might have an idea: Jon.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you name before miss, but…"

"It's Kathyrn" the woman said, looking straight at him.

"And I'll be, George..."

"Yes, I know" Kathyrn replied matter of factly, a small smile on her lips.

* * *

thanks to everyone who left reviews! of course the good reviews are appreciated & i thank u for that!... i really want u guyz to enjoy the story! ...i really do... 

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Tamora Pierce (except for Garrett & Kathyrn)... oh yah... and the plot belongs to me!


	5. A Discussion Long Due…

Sorry about the delay you guyz, but with christmas and everything it took forever to find time! i** hope you guyz like it, and hopefully this chapter answers a few questions**. to all of you who reviewed **thnx soo much** and i have some stuff planned...so with winter vacation i promise you'll get more updates!

Narnia was awesome... and have you guyz heard of Tristan & Isolde? im soo excited it looks AWESOME!

**

* * *

**

**A Discussion Long Due…**

Hearing news of a dead man being wheeled into the back of the palace normally wouldn't have received King Jonathan's immediate attention, after all this was the Middle Ages. However, with word coming that the dead body was in the presence of George Cooper, Baron of Pirate's Swoop, Jon put aside anything else that could be a potential distraction. Rushing through the inner courtyard, full of thought, Jon didn't see his surprise visitor.

Looking up for no apparent reason, Jon realized he was too late. He had no time to stop before running head on into Alanna. "Jon!" Alanna called out, but still felt the force of her strong monarch as he crashed into her.

Grabbing her to keep her from falling, Jon looked at her for the first time. "I am soo sorry Alanna…"

"What happened to you?" Alanna remarked, reading the worried look on Jon's face that anyone else would've mistook for stupidity or being lost…even in his own palace.

Jon quickly surrendered his thoughts, "George has just arrived and I believe he has something very important to tell us… something that you might be interested in as well."

Thinking of everything that could possibly be on Jon's mind, Alanna understood his hurried manner. However, unlike him, she was expecting to see him, and had something dire she needed to speak with him about.

"Jon, can I speak with you for just a moment though" Alanna pleaded, wanting to get something settled first.

"Yeah, sure. Anything" Jon added, full attention on her.

"About the other day…" Alanna put out, hoping Jon would get the hint. Seeing his blank expression, "when we…the kiss" Alanna said, her face reddening.

"Oh about that," Jon replied looking sheepish. Why did guys have to make you put yourself out, when they always knew what you were talking about to begin with? Ugh. I guess they liked watching you suffer.

"I shouldn't have..." Alanna begun, but thought, that's not true because I wanted it as much as him- at the time at least. "I just don't know what came over me" Alanna pressed. "I mean I love George to death and would never do anything to hurt him. And I know you feel the same way for Thayet."

After looking around at the beautiful inner courtyard where the two of them had grown up, Jon suggested "it's because we haven't seen each other in ages Alanna."

She knew he was right, but still knew it was wrong. Jon had always had a place in her heart, and even her engagement to George couldn't erase their history… no matter how much she loved George, it just couldn't.

"Alanna, you promised your friends that even after you went on your adventures you would return soon. It was weird without having you so near. Forgive me, but life without my hot-tempered squire, Jon flushed, isn't as interesting as you think."

Alanna would've loved to punch her former knight-master in the arm, but knew he would tease her about being unable to take compliments. Settling for a smile, she said, "Off to save the world again are we?" eyes full of mischief, acknowledging her stupidity to attempt to resolve the issues of her love life in a simple conversation.

Walking with Jon, Alanna was able to catch up on most of the things she had missed at court. Like Raoul's on and off relationship with Buri (im pretty sure it's Raoul...if its not plzz dont kill me!), and how Sir Myles and Mistress Cooper had been residing at the palace for quite some time.

"I think…" Jon began, "Er, well I think your father has something important to tell you, and I don't think he'd appreciate it if I gave it away" Jon added with a wry smile. "So you'll just have to wait."

Alanna winced as a thought hit her. "When was the last time you fenced?"

"Um… Not too long ago. Why? Eager to try me out?" Jon said with a grin.

* * *

Hearing voices, Thayet looked up. 

"You of all people should know I've been practicing day and night to finally get the better of you…" Jon finished, as Alanna burst out laughing.

"_You_ would have to…" Alanna replied, and seeing Thayet, she replaced her laughter with a friendly smile.

Thayet smiled back, "You just got to the Palace and you two are already challenging each other… god I am glad I wasn't around to hear you fight growing up."

"Actually it was quite exciting." Jon said with a grin, "Alanna always had the attention of the women, which would quite often upset Gary and Raoul at the dances."

Thayet laughed but pitied Alanna, thinking of how it would've felt to make those sacrifices to hide your identity… basically it would've sucked. "And why were you not jealous Jon? Wait… did you know?"

Jon looked at Alanna as if asking for permission, but then Alanna shrugged and he began, "I had an inkling..."

"You jerk!" Thayet called. "Making her do that!"

Alanna laughed. She loved seeing royalty behave at their best. "I agree with Thayet, Jon. I've never truly extracted my punishment. And one day I intend to," thinking of the frogs she had promised to put in her kings bed, on more than one occasion. Never getting her chance, was she really too old to start? Something told her… never. Smiling, "I best be off to hear the news from my father, is he here?"

"It depends" Jon replied, but upon Thayet's elbow in the ribs, Jon let out a squeak of surrender. "Eh...yes!"

Alanna smiled with a "See you guys later" before heading off in the opposite direction in search of her adopted father. (Haha you know what I mean…)

* * *

Thayet put her arm around Jon's middle, who thought they were closer now then they had been in weeks. His face lit up as she promised him with "a surprise." 

"Really?" Jon asked, curious. "What…"

Thayet scowled. "Jon, it's a secret! That means I can't tell you…well at least not until we get there." Thayet saw the look on Jon's face, "No! Not that kind of place!" Men… She had to admit she liked the look though.

If that's what Alanna's presence had brought- Jon's overall happiness- then she reflected she would have to have Alanna stay at the palace more often. Thinking of the men that she could've had at home, she understood how hard it must be for Jon to put his past aside, bound by duty. After all, it had been for her.

Taking advantage of that duty though, she reached up and kissed him, promising to meet him after the meeting "near the front gate, dressed to ride."

* * *

...At last I can see what news and possible evidence George has brought, Jon thought, heading towards the Palace. To think that George can now walk into the Palace without my Lord Provost threatening to hang him... he must like that a lot. No longer having to sneak in, I am sure he'll have something interesting- after all, he always does.

* * *


End file.
